undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-27613007-20160115041135/@comment-27394041-20160122160818
They do not feel love or empathy. And what is your proof? - They use other people as pawns to achieve their goals, even if it means taking over their very being. (-> when Asriel absorbed Chara's soul, they tried to take over their combined body with no regard to what would happen to Asriel Now you just warp the wording of the game. Asriel said not that "Chara tried to take over their combined body", he said that control over their new body was divided. And after merging it was Chara's body just as much as it was Azriel's. Chara acted upon plan to which Azriel gave his consent beforehand. Far cry from "no regard to what would happen to Asriel". - As a villain, however, Chara makes perfect sense, and I think the story actually needs this kind of "pure destructive evil" in order to have the impact it has. To have impact it has, the story needs characters with strong and understandable motivations. "Pure destructive evil" just makes it degenerate into some kind of saturday cartoon. - The underlying message of the game is that our decisions matter, not who we are now, and that our actions decide who we turn out to be in the end (Are you a Frisk? Or Chara?). The underlying message of the game is that it is not decisions themselves that matter, but our DETERMINATION to make them real (Are you the one who enacts his will, or the one who sit idly and wait for someone to save you... or kill you?). - Even in the Genocide Route some monsters will tell you that you can still choose to be a better person, and that they believe in you. "Some"? Exactly one - Papyrus. Others will just attack you. And Sans would even try to kill you when you spare him - a lowly act of betrayal (and not even useful one). - Unless you choose to continue to the point where you become the ultimate evil, But you are not evil. You are simple pure DETERMINATION. True Neutral force. Wildfire is not evil. Flood is not evil. Earthquake is not evil. They simply follow their nature. - well, that's when Chara takes over the control Only that he/she does not takes over the control. Control is always yours. Chara simply carries out the final stage of plan you choose to follow. - The things that do make you an interesting, relatable person are the choices you make, regardless of who you are. But it is the other way around. The thing that does make you an interesting person is who and what you are, because this determines what choices you make. - I think that's pretty great actually, because it means that whatever you had to go through, you are free to choose something better for your future. Yes, you are free to choose. You are not so free to pursue your choices, however. Your ability to act upon your choices depends on who you are, and this is largely determined by what you were in the past and what you had to go through.